The present invention relates to a solar heat plant and, more particularly, an improvement of solar heat plant intended to enhance the utilization of solar heat.
It is often said these days that oil energy will soon be used up, and the utilization of solar energy is thus drawing attention as a new energy source instead of oil energy. When solar energy is received on the ground, however, its input is not always certain. It changes for a day from morning to night and also depends upon the condition of climate. It is therefore necessary from the viewpoint of heat utilization that the true luminosity of solar light is enhanced to obtain a high temperature when heat collectors are subjected to a heat load which can not achieve a certain efficiency without high temperature. The installation cost of solar heat plant is thus made high. In addition, this high temperature can not be obtained when solar heat is poor, thus making the rate of plant operation low and the plant itself uneconomical. On the other hand, the installation cost will be made low when it is arranged that heat collectors are subjected to a heat load which can achieve the certain efficiency at low temperature. In this case, however, such energy that can be fully used at high temperature during the daytime of fine weather must be applied to the heat load which can achieve the certain efficiency at low temperature, and this is therefore uneconomical from the viewpoint of efficient use of natural energy.
It is often seen in general industry that energy is used in such form of electric power, vapor and heated water on a working site or in a building. Maximum energy can be therefore supplied according to the strength of solar light when a solar heat plant which can supply electric power, vapor and heated water is installed on such place. The use of auxiliary energy source can be suppressed to its minimum and the extent to which solar energy can be used can be enhanced more highly as compared with the single function solar heat plant. The appearance of such multi-function solar heat plant has been desired with eagerness.